Thin-film transistor (TFT) devices are widely used in switching or driver circuitry for electro-optical arrays and display panels. TFT devices are conventionally fabricated on rigid substrates, typically glass or silicon, using a well-known sequence of deposition, patterning and etching steps. For example, amorphous silicon TFT devices require deposition, patterning, and etching of metals, such as aluminum, chromium or molybdenum, of amorphous silicon semiconductors, and of insulators, such as SiO2 or Si3N4 onto a substrate. The semiconductor thin-film is formed in layers having typical thicknesses of from several nm to several hundred nm, with intermediary layers having thicknesses on the order of a few microns, and may be formed over an insulating surface that lies atop the rigid substrate.
The requirement for a rigid substrate is based largely on the demands of the fabrication process itself. Thermal characteristics are of particular importance, since TFT devices are fabricated at relatively high temperatures. Thus, the range of substrate materials that have been used successfully is somewhat limited, generally to glass, quartz, or other rigid, silicon-based materials.
TFT devices can be formed on some types of metal foil and plastic substrates, allowing some measure of flexibility in their fabrication. However, problems such as chemical incompatibility between the substrate and TFT materials, thermal expansion mismatch between substrate and device layers, planarity and surface morphology, and capacitive coupling or possible shorting make metal foil substrates less desirable in many applications.
Clearly, there would be advantages in improving and expanding the range of suitable substrate materials for electronic devices such as TFTs to include more types of plastics and plastic materials with improved characteristics. This would allow fabrication on a flexible substrate and help to reduce the overall weight of display and other electro-optic components. It could be feasible to fabricate thinner devices. In addition, this capability could enable fabrication of larger displays and devices, since crystalline silicon and many types of glass that are conventionally employed as substrates become increasingly difficult to form and manage in large sheets.
While there are clear advantages to plastic and other flexible substrates, there are significant disadvantages that have discouraged use of such substrates, including the following:                Incompatibility with the high temperature range required for TFT fabrication.        Poor dimensional stability at high temperatures.        Mismatch of coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of plastic and thin-film semiconductor materials.        High moisture absorption characteristics of plastics.        Poor transparency for many types of plastic.        The requirement to attach and detach the plastic substrate material from a carrier.        
Chief among these disadvantages are temperature-related requirements. The fabrication process for the TFT may require temperatures in the range of 200-300 degrees C. or higher, including temperatures at levels where many types of plastic substrates would be unusable. Thus, it is widely held, as is stated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,442 (Maruyama et al.), that a TFT cannot be directly formed on a plastic substrate. In order to provide the benefits of TFT devices mounted on a plastic substrate, the Maruyama et al. '442 disclosure describes a method that forms the TFT on a release layer that is initially attached to a carrier substrate. Once the TFT circuitry is fabricated, the release layer is then separated from its carrier substrate and can be laminated onto a lighter and more flexible plastic material.
As one alternative solution, U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,026 (Graff et al.) discloses the use of flexible plastic substrates having relatively high glass transition temperatures Tg, typically above 120 degrees C. However, the capability for these substrates to withstand conventional TFT fabrication temperatures much above this range is questionable. Moreover, in order to use these plastics, considerable effort is expended in protecting the substrate and the device(s) formed from scratch damage and moisture permeation, such as using multiple barrier layers.
Another alternative solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,485 (Carey et al.) In the method described in the Carey et al. '485 disclosure, energy from a pulsed laser source is used to form amorphous and polycrystalline channel silicon TFTs onto low-temperature plastic substrates. The conventional, low-temperature plastic substrates for which this method is described include polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polyethersulfone (PES), and high density polyethylene (HDPE), for example.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,124 (Kian et al.) discloses a process using an excimer laser to ablate a material through a mask to form a patterned conductor or semiconductor material for TFT formation onto a substrate. In the Kian et al. '124 disclosure, the substrate that is used is a composite, “glass replacement” material that may have a flexible or rigid plastic material supplemented with one or more barrier and protective layers.
Although these and similar solutions have been proposed for forming TFT components on flexible substrates, drawbacks remain. Lamination of a release layer that is populated with TFT devices, as described in Maruyama et al. '442 requires additional fabrication steps and materials and presents inherent alignment difficulties. The use of high-performance plastics, such as that of the Graff et al. '026 disclosure, still leaves thermal expansion (CTE) difficulties and requires additional layers and processes in order to protect the plastic. The excimer layer solutions proposed in the Carey et al. '485 and Kian et al. '124 disclosures do not provide the full breadth of capabilities of more conventional TFT fabrication techniques and thus have limited utility. None of these disclosures provide a flexible substrate that truly serves to replace glass or other silicon-based substrate, since the TFT must be formed either on a release layer or on some intermediate layer that must be formed on top of the flexible substrate.
One particular flexible material of interest for use as a substrate, with properties including dimensional stability and heat and chemical resistance, is the class of polyimides. However, even with its advantages, polyimide material presents significant obstacles to direct deposition of TFTs. For example, additional release layers and transfer layers must be employed, since reflow behavior is not characteristic of polyimides. The CTE of polyimide differs from that of thin-film semiconductor materials, leading to fracturing and electrical discontinuity following high-temperature fabrication. In one attempt to improve polyimide material characteristics, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0163968 (Hanket) describes a micro-filled polyimide film having improved CTE and other durability enhancements. However, even where CTE can be more closely matched using microfiller additives, other problems with lamination remain. Other plastics of interest, such as Teflon®, may have some properties that are more favorable for use as flexible substrates, but present other sets of obstacles that preclude their use with conventional fabrication approaches.
As part of the process of forming thin-film electronic components on a substrate, making connections between the various components further requires forming metal traces and interlayer vias that connect components to these traces. This process is familiar to those skilled in conventional PC board fabrication, in which a board is fabricated using sequential lamination of individual layers of dielectric and patterned or un-patterned metal lines. A PC board may contain as many as 20 layers. The individual layers contain a dielectric, such as glass-filled Teflon, phenolic or polyimide, on which metal, typically 5-20 microns of copper, aluminum, gold or silver has been plated. The metallization on the each of the layers is typically patterned by coating photoresist, exposing to a photo-mask, developing the photoresist, and etching the metallization, leaving patterned traces. Vias, formed by laser-drilling holes in the substrate or by photolithography, may be formed to allow interconnection between layers.
Conventional semiconductor circuits or devices can be attached to the PC board in several ways:                Attachment of fabricated semiconductor die directly onto the substrate (chip on board) with wire-bonding or flip-chip ball bonding of the die to the top layer of metal traces on the PC board;        Packaging semiconductor die in plastic or ceramic packages which contain solder balls, following by attachment of the packages to the substrate; or        Packaging the semiconductor die in a plastic or ceramic packages that contain metal leads, which are then inserted into holes or tab-bonded to the PC board.While these approaches are well known for use with multilayer PC boards, however, additional steps would be necessary to attach semiconductor devices to a flexible substrate instead of the conventional PC board material.        
It can, therefore, be appreciated that there is an unmet need for a fabrication method for forming TFTs directly onto a flexible substrate with a minimum number of additional steps and procedures for preparation or conditioning of the substrate itself and for forming interconnect traces and vias on the same substrate.